This invention relates to a bulletproof baffle member for positioning in an opening of a bulletproof wall construction to permit communication therethrough while preventing the passage of bullets and to an improved bulletproof arrangement incorporating the device. The device is designed for use at cash desks and ticket offices to protect the cashier or attendant.
The security and safety of a cashier or attendant in an enclosure where a large sum of money is contained has been of major importance. The use of a solid sheet of bulletproof glass is of course essential, but in order to transact business an opening of some nature must be provided. With the provision of the necessary opening the possibility exists of a robbery with the ensuing danger to the life of the cashier or attendant. To improve security against firearms and still provide for communication and transfer of articles, various baffle and opening arrangements have been used. It has been known in the prior art to arrange baffles obliquely to the window in series-fashion. However, such arrangements have not eliminated the possibility of a bullet fired into the baffles ricocheting and endangering the cashier of attendant. This is especially true when the material used in the baffle construction is of sufficient hardness to provide bulletproof characteristics since this increases the tendency for a bullet to ricochet.
Also, projectiles, particularly having a lead core and brass jacket and having a kinetic magnitude of less than 100 mkp, tend to partially disintegrate when striking the baffles producing serrated splinters which may endanger the cashier or attendant. In the case of heavier firearms using larger calibre bullets, there is of course the risk that the bullet will pass through the opening.